Truth
by Great-Gonzales
Summary: After the final confrontation with Takano, Keiichii begins to wonder about the truth behind Hanyu's behaviour during the fight.
1. Prologue

Truth

Prologue

* * *

><p>It has been one month since we stood up to Takano and the Yamainu. I remember it all so well. The cool chill on my skin as the rain fell, the adrenaline that coursed through me as we ran and the fear as Takano pulled her gun on Mion.<p>

In that moment I felt helpless. I wanted to be the one to save Mion but I couldn't I just froze up and watched in horror. I kept telling myself to move to stand between her and the gun but my body wouldn't obey.

In the space of ten seconds my emotion changed. My fear faded and was replaced with shock. The person to stand between Mion and the gun wasn't me. It was Hanyu. The little girl who had just met us stood in the way. Even though she is young for that moment she seemed so mature. It must be a trait that runs in the Furude family as Rika sometimes seems to act far beyond her age.

As brave as she was I cant help but think about what she said on that hill. "_Rika, this world was a lot of fun. I'm glad I was able to be a member of the club. I was really happy to be able to spend time with you, and not just watch. I'v had more then enough fun. Now shoot child of man!"_

The way she spoke was haunting. When she referred to Takano as "the child of man" it sent a chill down my spine.

Im glad things are over. Im glad things returned to the way they were but I keep thinking about Hanyu. About how her eyes went from being a brilliant purple to pure black with a red pupil. About how the horns on her head were bigger then normal. I've questioned the others about this and they all say the same thing. _"I didnt notice anything like that."_

Are they lying to me or did they really not notice any thing strange about that girl. If I want answers im going to have to go stright to the source. I'll talk to Hanyu after school tomorrow and get the answers I want. I kept thinking about what I would say to Hanyu while I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: this is my first fanfic that I've written so please go easy on me. Anyway I really enjoy higurashi and thats why I decided to follow up the series in this way.


	2. Walk

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems boring but its necessary i promise to make up for it with the next chapter which i will upload later tonight as an apology for the boringness. quick question how old do you think the characters in higurashi are? i need it to help with my other project that im working on.

* * *

><p>Truth<p>

Chapter 1: Walk

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping out side my window. It seemed odd that I wasn't woken up by the cry of cicadas after all those always seemed louder then the birds. I looked at the clock and saw that it was earlier then when I normally wake up.

I got and followed my morning ritual (shower, dress, eat) and left to meet Rena. The problem with being up early is that Rena had not arrived at my house yet as she normally dose. If it wasn't for that girl I might never make it to school on time.

I decided it was best to meet her at the old building where the two of us usually wait for Mion and Shion. The walk there without Rena seemed longer. I know that I isn't but with out some one to talk to this walk just seems boring.

I sat down on the stone wall that runs on the outside of the old building. I've asked what its name is but I don't think it matters after-all I just refer to it as the meeting place. Still its such a nice old building entirely made of wood. The old water wheel never stops turning in the little stream next to the building. I know the stream runs down from the mountains that surround Hinamizawa but I'm not sure where the stream ends up.

I let out a sigh

"What am I think about the stream for? I need to focus and think about how to approach Hanyu."

Saying it out loud helped me focus. The last time I asked Hanyu about her horns it looked like she was going to burst into tears. I couldn't make that mistake again.

"Good morning Keiichi."

I looked up and saw Rena smiling down at me.

"Ah good morning Rena."

"You weren't at your home when I got there. Your mother said you left early and I was worried."

"I'm fine. I just woke up early and decided I would wait for you. Although I'm flattered that you were worried about me." I grinned. That should brighten up her day.

"Auu." Was her only response as her face turned bright red.

We talked for a while longer until we saw the two twins finally approaching.

"Well you two are here nice and early. Same as always just waiting for this old man" that was Mion for you. It was never to early to start having fun.

"Good morning you two" Shion smiled at us.

"Hey I thought you stayed with Satoko yesterday?" I asked Shion but her sister was faster at responding

"Well sis here snuck back into the house late last night."

"That's not true at all. I left because Hanyu wasn't feeling well and needed rest. If I stayed she would have forced her self to stay up and not get well."

She was ill. Then there's a possibility she wont be at school today. That would mean I need to wait longer for answers.

"Hey. You okay Keiichi?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rena I was just thinking about something that's all." I laughed it off. I didn't want to keep secrets but they already denied anything strange about that night. If I told them they might try and stop me from getting the answers I want.

"Well I think we should get going or we will be late for class and Chie wouldnt be happy with us for that"

"All right then" I simply nodded and started to follow the three girls as we headed towards the school.


	3. Concern

A/N: this my little gift to say sorry for the boring chapter last time. i assure you the story is now moving along. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Truth<p>

Chapter 2: Concern

Hanyu wasn't at school today. She had fallen ill with a cold. I felt sorry that she was sick but why did she have to get sick on the day I need to talk to her. My plan to talk with her after school hasn't changed though. She forced Rika and Satoko to come to school. It was obvious that Rika wanted to stay and look after Hanyu but apparently she demanded that the two attend school. Anyway because of the lack of a club member the club has been cancelled so we get to leave right after school. Rika and Satoko wont be going straight home either. They said they are going to the Irie clinic to get some medicine for Hanyu before they head home.

I know what I have to do. Instead of going home I'm going to go and see Hanyu.

I scribbled down the notes that Chie wanted us too. It seemed like to day would never end. Of course one days where you want school to end it seems slower. In fact when your waiting for anything it seems like time comes to a grinding halt. Its all a matter of perception but its one of those annoying things that the brain dose subconsciously to mess with you.

"Wake up Keiichi!"

Mion's voice snapped me me out of my thoughts.

"What did you say Mion?" I asked casually.

"Its time for lunch. We were just wondering if you wanted to join us?" There was a hint of intolerance in Mion's voice as she said that.

"Oh yeah of course I do." I intentionally sounded overly cheerful to annoy Mion more.

I moved my table to join the others.

"Are you sure okay Keiichi? That's the second time today you were spaced out." Rena's voice was filled with concern. I felt a small pang of guilt about keeping my plan a secret but I had to. Telling them what I was thinking would result in them telling me that nothing happened.

"Oh ho ho. I know exactly what's on Keiichi's mind. He was thinking about Takano's last stand." Satoko grinned. She was clearly proud of her self.

"Come on Keiichi. You have to move on. The rest of us have." unlike Satoko Shion's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah. We went over this before remember. What ever you think you saw happen on that hill clearly didn't. Your the only one who saw those things when Hanyu stepped in-front of me." said Mion. I looked at her and saw her eyes full of concern as well.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all" I might have sounded a bit frustrated but that's because I was. They were all taking pity on me and they didn't even wait for me to answer if that's what I was thinking about. If I told them I was going to speak with Hanyu they would probably make sure I didn't leave the class-room until I admitted nothing happened. That's not going to happen. I know what I saw that night. It's hard to forget a night where one of your friends had a gun pointed at them.

"Keiichi there's no need to get snippy with us. We just want you to be happy. You need to get over that night and move on with your life. No good will come from dwelling on it." Mion's voice was raised a little and whatever concern she had could no longer be seen in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself "I'm sorry I raised my voice but I wasn't thinking about that night. Im done with that. We all are." I hoped that would be enough to sway them away from the subject. I felt a little hand pat my head.

"That's good. I'm proud of you Keiichi." It was Rika. I couldn't help but smile when ever she patted my head like this it was nice.

"Thank you" I said and laughed a little.

"That's the spirit." Laughed Mion as a wide grin spread across her face.

I ate my lunch and pretended to enjoy myself even though I was still frustrated with them they are my friends and just wanted what's best for me.

After I finished I excused myself so I could use the bathroom. I looked at my self in the small mirror and exhaled. I made it. The day's almost out and soon I can get my answers.

As I exited the bathroom I bumped into something. I looked down and saw Rika standing there.

"Oh Rika what's up?"

"Why are still stuck on past events?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I stammered. How did she know I hadn't moved on?

"Please leave it alone. What ever you saw that night did happen I assure you. However you should stop asking questions about it." Her voice sounded different. It sounded older. It sounded tired like the voice of a person who's been through so much and wants it all to stop.

"Why are you saying this?" I was panicking and try as I might I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"I'm trying to help you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"do you still intend to go trough with your plan?"

"what plan?" its not possible. How could she know. I had be sure.

"Your going to see Hanyu. After school. While Satoko and I are out getting her medicine."

My eyes widened in shock. "I'm not doing anything of the sort."

"Go ahead. Hanyu's not really sick she's just a good actor. She's waiting for you to go and question her. Don't worry I will take the long road home with Satoko so the two of you have longer to talk."

With those words the little girl turned and left me. I couldn't move. I was over taken by the same fear I felt when Takano held a gun to us.

How did Rika know I was going to speak with Hanyu? How did Hanyu know I wanted to speak with her? I was frightened but it only strengthened my resolve. I was going to get answers today. There was no way I wasn't going to get them now.

I took another moment to once again compose myself and walked into the class. I joined my friends and waited for the day to end.


	4. Meeting

A/N: Things start to move along for Keiichi. Sorry for the lack of honorifics but thats just not how i write. i would like to thank Colin Saunders for providing me age's for the cast of higurashi. I have another question relating to my next project. what is the cannon ending for umineko? i have not been able to play anything beyond episode five. please PM this to me so it doesn't get ruined for others. please enjoy this chapter of truth.

* * *

><p>Truth<p>

Chapter 3: Meeting

"I'm sorry guys but I've got some stuff I need to go do so I'm not heading home yet."

"All right then Keiichi. See you tomorrow."

Rena, and Mion left left the school ground waving to me. I smiled and waved back until the two were completely out of sight. Rika, Satoko and Shion had left right After school ended so I had to try and get those to leave quickly as well. I didn't want to waste anytime. The longer as stayed here the less time would have with Hanyu.

I left the school and headed in the opposite direction that the Mion and Rena had gone. I was familiar with the route I hat to take to get to Rika's house quickly. I had made this trek with Shion plenty of time's.

I admire Shion. She goes this way most days so she can spend time with Satoko. Satoko loved Shion very much. She saw her as an older sister. Her brother Satoshi had gone missing a while back. I never had a chance to meet with him but from the stories that Satoko tells me about him he sounds like he was a great brother. He had also captured Shion's heart. She speaks of him with so much respect that I hope someday he returns to both those girls.

Upon arriving at the house I noticed that all the curtains were closed. For a moment it seemed out of place then I remembered Hanyu was pretending to be sick having the curtains closed allowed her to move freely around the house without raising suspicion.

I knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer so knocked again, harder this time. I waited and there was still no answer.

"Hanyu" I called out and reached for the door. It slid open. Why was there house unlocked?

"_She's waiting for you to go and question her." _Rika's voice echoed in my head. That's right the door wasn't locked because I was expected. I entered the house. It was so dark even with the small amount of light that came through the crack in the curtains.

The house was quite big on the inside but the part that the three girls lived in was small. It had kitchen at the far end and the rest was open. At night the girls would pull futon's put of the wardrobe that was built into the wall. The end of the room opposite of the kitchen is take up mostly by the window.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the room was that there was no Hanyu.

"Hanyu?" I called out. I'm not sure why I did. There was no where she could be hiding in this place.

I sighed. She wasn't here. Why would Rika lie to me? She knew that I was going to talk to Hanyu so sending me here while she's gone seems like waste.

My eyes scanned the room and I saw something upon the table. It was a piece of paper. I picked it up and discovered it was covered in Hanyu's hand writing.

"_Keiichi_

_I know that you have not moved on from the night that we caused fate to shift. You've talked with the others about what you saw and none of them believed you. I am willing to answer for anything that is troubling you. _

_I have to wonder why you are the only one who isn't satisfied with our success though. Are truly incapable of moving on or are you just being arrogant?_

_Your actions are being perceived as self centred by some of the others. I am willing to stand by you as long as you can promise that once you know what it is you want to know you will leave well enough alone._

_If you are going to agree with these conditions I have set I am waiting for you at the furude shrine._

_Hanyu" _

I just sat there and read the letter over and over again. It was true. She was waiting for me to come she just wasn't here. I got up and pocketed the letter. I headed out of the house making sure everything was the way it was when I arrived.

As I headed to the shrine I kept thinking about the "condition" that Hanyu had placed on me. If I got the answers I wanted I have to move on. What if the answers jst lead to more questions later down the line? It's not like she would ever know I started to think about it again but she did know that I wanted to speak to her now. Who's to say she might not know if I do start again?

Maybe its best if don't do this. Damn it. I'm second guessing myself. I have to stop and focus.

I'll get me answers and I will obey the condition. If I start thinking about it again I will stop and be happy with what I get out of this. It's a better strategy then just waiting around and letting my current questions bother me forever.

With my resolve fixed I sprinted up the stone staircase to the shrine. When I reached the top I saw her. Sitting in front of the shrine. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a shrine maidens outfit instead of her usual clothes.

I approached her slowly.

"Keiichi. Do not move another step" her head snapped up and her eyes locked on mine. Those were the same eyes she had that night. Solid black. It felt she was starring right through my very being.

"Do you, Keiichi Maebara, agree to the condition of moving on once you are satisfied for today?" her tone was cold and emotionless.

I swallowed "yes I agree to your condition."

"Very well. Follow me." She stood and started walking towards the ritual tool shed. I ran to catch up to her.

"Why are we going here?" I asked her.

"You will speak when I address you." that was her only response she didnt even look at me when she said it.

She pulled a key from the sleeve of her outfit and inserted it into the lock. She pushed the doors open and motioned for me to enter. Once again I followed her. She walked behind me and closed the doors. She locked them. I was trapped in here if she tried anything with the tools that lined the walls. I felt very uneasy in this place. The tools were once used to torture people as scarifies for Oyashiro. I tried to regain my composer but was unable.

Hanyu turned to me.

"I shall ask you a question before I allow you to ask anything. Do you believe in Oyashiro?"


	5. Confrontation

Truth

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Fear can be experienced because of many events. Falling from a high place, watching a scary film, going into a test you didn't study for and even by things like snakes and spider. The emoting I was currently experiencing was not fear it was terror.

When a person that you assumed was your friend locks you in a shed full of ritual tools. That should evoke fear in you. When the person then changes into something else and questions what you believe in that's when terror will set in.

"I am waiting Keiichi" her cold voice cut into me.

What should I say? I'll admit I had excepted that Oyashiro was well respected in Hinamizawa but I don't know if I've ever truly believed that he existed. What happens if I tell her that? What if she wants me to say yes? Do I lie to her? I've got no choice.

"Yes I believe in him."

"Why do you insist on lying to me? I assume you want me to tell you the truth so why lie?"

"I'm not lying" stammering. That's a great way to back up an argument.

"Do not lie. I will forgive you this time but remember what building we are in." there was no subtly in what she meant by that.

"I have excepted that he is worshipped here but I don't believe in a god as cruel as he has been presented to me." I told her truth this time. If this was how she wanted to play the game so be it.

"Very well. You may ask one question at a time. I will provide what I have deemed to be a suitable answer for on of intellectual capabilities." She smirked as she said the last part. I was a little offended by it.

"Fine I'll start off with something simple. Your horns. Are they real?" this wasn't a question I really wanted answers for I just wanted to get back at her for that intellectual comment and I knew from past experience that her horns were a touchy subject.

"Yes. They are bone growth. If you don't believe me I'll show you" she reached up and parted the hair around one horn. It was true. The horn was growing out of her skull' the skin at the base of it was bright red as if was a wound that never healed. The horn it self had always look smooth but its base twisted pure black that became lighter as it went along .I started to get a little queasy from the sight of it. I turned away and she let her hair fall back in place.

"Next Question."

"That night on the hill. You said you've had more then enough fun. Why were you talking like you were so ready to die?" I wasn't able to control how shaky my voice was.

"Because I was. Being human is fun but my job was to protect my friends and change fate. If dying was what had to be done then I was willing to let it happen."

"Nobodies job is to just die because they think they can change destiny!" I was yelling at her now.

"That's the part of my answer you chose to latch onto. Maybe I gave you more credit then you deserve." She was mocking me and it was making me angrier.

"What the hell dose that mean?" I wasn't just yelling now. I was screaming. I was in over my head. Whatever I was talking to right now wasn't Hanyu. There was no way this thing could be the shy, sweet girl I knew.

"Most people would have gone after the fact that I said being human was fun. You didn't even flinch when I mentioned it. I thought someone who was clearly paranoid would have gone after that." She was hiss at me. Her teeth were clenched together. No not her teeth they were fangs. Razor sharp fangs.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what are you? ANSWER ME!" I was yelling as loud as I could. I hoped that the strength of my voice was enough for someone to her. For someone to come and investigate the noise. I hoped it would bring some help.

"hahahahahaha!"

I was frozen in my place. The laughter was a sick twisted version of the laugh Hanyu made. It cut through me like butter. I felt like it was slowly attacking my brain. Eating away at in. making me weaker so she could devour what was left.

"This is what I was waiting for. The big question. The one that's haunted you since you saw me stand in-front of Mion. Are sure you really want to know what I am? Do you think you will be able to handle it? I'm asking you out of concern. In the past people have died from the truth of my nature. I like you Keiichi. So I'm giving you this chance. Now are you sure you want the truth?"

This was it. The moment of truth. The moment I was waiting for and yet I'm not sure I want to know. If I get this Hanyu to tell me what she is will I ever see the Hanyu I love again or will I only ever see this monstrous version? Will I see the sweet and caring girl I care for? Or will I see the demon that stands before me?

I have to chose. The truth or my friend. Wait I don't know if that's what happens after this maybe I will see the old Hanyu and have my answers. What should I do? I just want to cry. I should have listened to my friends and moved on and I wouldn't be in this place being starred down by a demon disguised as a friend.

"I...i want the truth." it came out as a weak cry.

"Keiichi Maebara. I demand that you bow down before me. For you see the only word that can describe me is: Goddess."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm aware that Hanyu's out of character here but it's perfectly reasonable. Oyashiro is presented as a cruel and merciless god. Hanyu is Oyashiro. so deep down she must have a rather dark side. the difference between her and Oyashiro is that she spent her life around Rika and that would have shaped her personality. As her growing fangs it is said that her appearance can change depending on her mood so i figure that in this situation it could change dramatically. we also see the first mention of Keiichi's feelings for Hanyu. Yes i like that pairing and its not wrong because she's not human and she's at least a hundred years old. she looks good for her age.


	6. True Emotions

Truth

Chapter 5: True Emotions

I have only ever acknowledged god's. Not once I have actually believed that they were watching over me. Yet right now as I sit on this wooden floor with terror running through my veins I believe that there is a god. Not just any god but Oyashiro. The last ten minutes ran through my head.

"I_ am a goddess. I am the incarnation of Oyashiro. My power and knowledge is infinite. I can break you in a moment Keiichi but I wont. I'm loving that look on your face. It's priceless." her voice was cruel and mocking. Her face was only inches from mine. I could feel her breath. It was warm and smelt sour. It made my eyes start to water. My watering eyes made her laugh harder as she thought I was crying._

"_That's impossible. If you are what you say you are then prove it!" I screamed at her. I need to know if it was true. It cant be. She's not a god. She's Hanyu._

"_You want proof fine watch and learn" She stopped laughing at me and walked over to the wall. She place her hand against it. The wall started to shake and then the tools themselves floated off. I started in horror. The tools circled Hanyu. She moved her left hand slowly forward and in turn a large scythe moved slowly towards me. She flicked her hand towards me. The scythe flew through the air and stopped in front of me. I tried to move backwards but just fell._

"_Do you believe now or do you need another demonstration?" her face was covered with a giant smirk._

This is where I am. On the floor looking up at her and cowering in fear.

"Please Keiichi bow before me." Her voice was no longer angry and empty. It was sweet and sounded like the voice she normally used.

"What? Why would I do that." I had come out louder then I intended. I scratched at my throat and cursed myself for that.

"I'm a god Keiichi. I'm your god. Ever since you moved here and became infected with my disease you have been mine. Everyone in this village is mine. The only exception is Rika. I cant control the virus in her body because we are linked. You on the other hand. Oh I can make you scratch out you neck in a second. You already are and im not causing it. Your fear is. I can stop the effects all you have to do is bow." Again her voice was kind.

She was right. I was clawing at my throat and it hurt. I knew about Hinamizawa syndrome. Takano had come down with it just after the final fight. Oh god. What if it was Hanyu that time? Did Takano contract the disease because of her?

I couldn't take that chance. I got on my hands and knees and placed my head on the floor. I felt ridiculous. The itch in my throat died down meaning she had kept her promise.

"See? You are like a pet. Your my pet and I am your master. Be a good pet and say that I'm your master"

"I'm your pet and you are my master" It was over. She had won. She was the god of Hinamizawa and was just a human. I had crossed the line and now I was suffering the wrath of Oyashiro. I started cry. She was right. I was her pet. I was toy she play with. Everyone in Hinamizawa was her toy.

I had awakened a monster that had been dormant inside of Hanyu. Her body had always had this demon in it and now it was changing her. She may have been a god but she still acted like a child. That was scary because eventually children lose interest in there toy's. They might just dispose of the toys but they usually break them. They smash there toy's and move on. That meant I had to be her pet. For the safety of everyone. It was the most terrible feeling I've ever had but I had to. As long as I entertained her she wouldn't move on to someone else. She could go and play with Mion or Rena I cant let her. I hated myself for what I was about to do but I wanted for everyone to be safe.

"I am your pet. I am yours to do as you wish" I cringed as the words left my mouth.

I felt her place her foot on my head. She pushed my forehead onto the floor and twisted her foot. It hurt but I had to push on for everyone. My eye's filled up with tears. I started to sob.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" I was t not able to talk I was crying so hard.

"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself pet" she wasn't yelling but she was clearly getting angry.

"why are you doing this? I don't care if your a god I want the Hanyu I know know back. I want to see the sweet girl who enjoyed laughing with her friends back!" I was yelling but there was no anger in my voice it was all desperation.

Hanyu was quiet. She just looked at me. Hey eye's didn't seem as cold as they did before.

"I don't want to be your pet. You shouldn't want me as a pet. I'm your friend. Your my friend. Please I'm begging you stop this. I know that you may be Oyashiro but you're also Hanyu. Hanyu is better then Oyashiro." I started crying even harder then before.

She was still quiet but she now looked like the old Hanyu. Her appearance had changed and was no longer intimidating.

"I...I want the Hanyu I love back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The tears stopped flowing and I looked up at her.

"What did you just say?" the voice was Hanyu's. She looked like the old Hanyu and sounded like her.

"I said that I love you Hanyu." I looked at her.

"Keiichi..." Her eyes started to tear up. She fell to her knee's and warped her arm's around me.

"I'm so sorry. I let a part of me take control that I shouldn't have. I was so horrible to you. I attacked you and then demanded you bow. I was going to make you a pet. Your my friend and I cant forgive myself for what I did. Im sorry. Im sorry. Please don't hate me." I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. I stroked her hair and looked down at the girl. She kept her arms wrapped around me and kept crying.

"Hanyu I could never hate you. Please don't hate yourself. If your Oyashiro I don't care. You'll be Hanyu to me no matter what happens." I was comforting her. I had to what kind of a man would not try help a crying a girl let alone a crying girl he loved.

"Really? Do you mean that?" She looked up at me her purple eyes were red and puffy because of the crying.

"Yes I do."

"thank you." she reached up and placed her hand on my cheek. I was shocked when her lips connected with mine. I reached up place a hand on her cheek. We both stayed like that for a long time.

Outside the shed the cicadas started to cry as night fell on Hinamizawa.

* * *

><p>AN: It was a bit intense writing Oyashiro-Hanyu because i wasn't sure what point i would cross the line. also i want to know what powers you think Oyashiro would have? anyway the last half of the chapter was a lot of fun to write.


	7. Epilogue

Truth

Epilogue

It has been three month's since Takano was beaten and two month since my confession in the tool shed. I was happy now. I got the answer I wanted even though I had to fall an get beaten to reach it. I had no more questions about that night it was done and I was moving on. The good part about this is I don't feel burdened anymore because I'm no longer doing this alone.

I stayed by Hanyu's side. We have been together and happy since that night. At first no one approved but after a few weeks they all had adjusted. I'm sure they still judge us but at least they no longer do it our faces. Rika was the first to be swayed over to our side. Hanyu and her were connected in some way and she decided to support what ever made Hanyu happy. Satoko approved when she heard Rika was okay with our relationship. Rena eventually decide that the two of us were cute together and wanted to take us home. Shion came around because Satoko was able to convince her it was okay. Mion was the last it be fine with us. She tired to make the two of us break up by confessing her feelings in front of everyone. I had too. To begin with she was hurt and said she would never forgive me. I spoke to her alone later that day. I felt so sorry for her but I was able to not only calm her down but convince her to let me and Hanyu be happy.

There was one other good thing that happened over the past couple of month. Dr Irie had told us the truth about what happened on the night Satoshi disagreed. He was struck drown with the syndrome. When Irie told us he was starting to recover from the syndrome. Now he's up and walking about. He and Shion have started going out again and are raising Satoko who is the happiest I've ever seen her. Satoshi is a very nice boy. The stories I heard were true. He's a loving brother and boyfriend. The day he started getting better I spoke with Hanyu. She had indeed started to reduce his level of the syndrome.

It has been the only time she used her power's since we started going out together. I'm honestly a little afraid of the powers she possesses but I've told her and she promised that she would never use her them unless there was no other option.

We were free from the grasp of fate. Hinamizawa was returning to normal and our lives were no longer threatened by Takano, the syndrome and Oyashiro.

Me and Hanyu were happy, Satoshi and Shion were happy. Rika was Happy for her friends amd Satoko was happy because her brother had returned. Rena and Mion were back to being the happy girls I was proud to call my friends. Things turned out well for every one. It was the ending Hanyu had dreamed about since being stuck in the never ending loop and I was proud to say I had helped free her.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN: And so it ends. my first fanfic. i'm proud it came out the way it did. i had alot of fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed reading it. please review and watch out for my next fanfic coming soon..


End file.
